Confiance
by Rosalie24
Summary: Aujourd'hui, la mère de Rinka venait pour une rencontre parents-professeur. Et la jeune fille se sentait mal à l'aise par rapport à cela, heureusement que Chiba était là.
**Disclamer:** Les personnages appartiennent à Matsui.

Coucou, voici encore un autre petit OS, sur un shippe plus connu que le dernier x) mais qui malheureusement à trop peu de fic sur eux dans le fandom français. Je remercie à Rin de m'avoir fait un proofreading ^^.

* * *

Aujourd'hui, Rinka était stresser. Bien sûr, elle ne le montra pas au reste des élèves de sa classe, sa fierté refusait qu'elle montre aux autres un moment de faiblesses. Alors, elle faisait de son mieux pour garder son masque d'impassibilité qu'elle arbore toujours.

Mais avec l'arrivée de la fin de la journée, la rousse sentait son angoisse augmenter.

« Hayami, qu'est-ce qui y a ? »

A l'entente de son nom, Rinka se retourna pour voir Chiba. Elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir et encore moi à sa question, il ne pouvait pas avoir remarqué qu'elle était stressée. L'adolescente était sûre qu'elle l'avait bien caché.

« Je vois pas de quoi, tu parles Chiba, tout va bien.

– Mais bien sûre. T'étais dans la lune pendant toute la journée. Et puis tes tirs étaient moins précis que d'habitude. Sans parler que tu as un petit tic, quand t'as quelque chose en tête, tu joues avec tes doigts. »

Rinka remarqua alors qu'elle était vraiment en train de jouer avec ses doigts. Et réalisa alors que son camarade l'as connaissait bien. Cette constatation fit battre le cœur de la demoiselle plus vite.

Se souvenant ensuite, de ce que Koro-sensei lui avait appris lors de l'altercation contre Gastro, Rinka ne pouvait plus cacher son stresse plus longtemps. Après tout avoir confiance aux autres la rendait plus forte, n'est-ce pas.

Et puis Chiba est son partenaire de tir, elle pouvait avoir confiance en lui. Alors elle décida finalement à avouer ce qui l'a tracasser.

« Eh bien, ma mère doit venir aujourd'hui pour parler avec Karasuma-sensei de mes notes.

– Et donc ? Quel est le problème, tu as de bonnes notes.

– Ce n'est pas cela le problème, ma mère attend beaucoup de moi. J'ai peur de la décevoir comme quand j'ai atterri dans la classe E.

– Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, t'es une fille intelligente qui a des bonnes notes dans chacune des matières, tu n'arrêtes pas de faire des efforts. Je suis sûre que ta mère peut remarquer cela. Tu n'as pas à stresser. » lui dit le jeune homme en la prenant par les épaules.

Rinka resta un moment sans voix. Jamais personne ne lui avait dit quelque chose d'aussi gentil. Et le sourire doux qu'il lui adressa fit monter le rouge sur les joues de la collégienne.

Elle ne savait pas quoi penser, quoi faire et sans qu'elle s'en rendre vraiment compte, des larmes sortirent de ses yeux.

Et elle se mit à pleurer, à lâcher toute sa peur, sa tristesse qu'elle avait tenue enfermée dans son cœur.

Quand elle sentit alors deux bras l'enlacer, la rapprochant de son partenaire d'assassinats. La rousse sentit son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine.

Mais là, dans ses bras, elle se sentait aussi à sa place, comme si c'était normal d'être dans les bras de son camarade.

Rinka avait envie de se rapprocher encore un peu de lui, alors elle le serra aussi. Elle plaça sa tête contre son torse. Son odeur commençant à entrer dans ses narines mais la rousse aimer cette odeur car c'était la sienne.

Tandis que Chiba lui caressait doucement les cheveux pour la calmer.

Au bout d'un moment, auquel aucun des deux adolescents ne peut dire combien de temps exactement, ils se séparèrent, une fois que les pleurs de la jeune fille s'arrêtèrent.

« Merci, murmura la rousse se calmant finalement.

– De rien, je pouvais pas te laisser en sachant que quelque chose te tracasse. »

La jeune fille sentit son cœur ratait un battement.

« Rinka-chan, dit une voix derrière eux.

– Ah maman, tu es déjà là.

– Comme tu peux le voir oui. Et vous, jeune homme, qui êtes-vous ?

– Ryuunosuke Chiba, un camarade de classe de votre fille.

– Hmmm, commença-t-elle en l'observant puis en se retournant vers sa fille, Bon, on ferait mieux d'y aller avant d'être en retard, Rinka-chan.

– Très bien. A demain Chiba.

– Au revoir Hayami, Madame. » répondit ce dernier pendant qu'elles partaient.

oooOOOooo

Cela fait bientôt une demi-heure que la jeune fille et sa mère parlaient avec Karasuma-sensei. Enfin plutôt que l'aînée des deux femmes passait son temps à poser des questions sur le comportement de la rousse en classe, sa participation, ses notes tandis que le professeur principal officiel de la classe disait du bien de la jeune fille.

Cette dernière se sentait légèrement mal à l'aise tout du long et ceux malgré les bonnes appréciations de Karasuma-sensei. Et cela n'aide pas de voir de temps en temps la tête ou un tentacule jaune de Koro-sensei qui espionnait derrière la porte, avec un air déprimé.

L'entrevu pris finalement fin, au grand soulagement de la collégienne, mais sa mère posa une dernière question :

« Et je me demandais comment travail un certain Ryuunosuke Chiba-kun ? »

Suite à cette question, plus qu'inattendue, les deux autres personnes de la pièce restèrent muette pendant quelques minutes, étonnés.

La rousse se demandant pourquoi sa mère poser cette question, pourquoi s'intéressait elle d'un coup à son partenaire d'assassinats.

« Je suis désolé de vous dire cela madame, mais je peux juste révéler la façon de travailler de votre enfant et non ceux des autres. Mais pourquoi vouliez-vous savoir ces résultats ? interrogea l'agent du ministère de la défense.

– Vous savez, une mère se doit de savoir comment est le garçon dont sa fille est amoureuse. Enfin, je comprends que vous ne puissiez pas me répondre. En tout cas merci d'avoir répondu à mes questions par rapport aux études de ma fille et au revoir. » expliqua-t-elle avant de se lever et partir.

Mais pas suivi de sa fille. Elle était encore sous le choc de ce que sa mère venait de dire. Son cerveau s'étant stoppé pendant quelques minutes. Sa mère pensait vraiment qu'elle était amoureuse et de Chiba en plus ?! Ce n'est pas possible, il est juste son ami, un simple ami.

C'était ce qu'elle pensait, refusant d'écouter la petite voix qui lui demandait si elle était certaine de ce qu'elle disait.

Enfin, même s'il y a une toute petite, infime, possibilité qu'elle l'aime, sa mère n'avait pas à dire cela, surtout face à un de ses profs.

Puis se rappelant d'un coup, que Karasuma-sensei était toujours là, elle se mit à s'expliquer :

« Karasuma-sensei ne croyait pas ma mère, c'est tota…

– Cela ne me concerne pas, l'interrompit Karasuma-sensei, Je ne suis pas comme l'autre poulpe. » continua-t-il en désignant Koro-sensei.

Ce dernier avait le visage rose, avec son rire caractéristique et était en train d'écrire dans un carnet, nommé "Les amours de la classe 3-E". Rinka sentie ses joues chauffées. Elle avait complètement oublié Koro-sensei et sa passion pour les ragots.

« Mais Hayami-san, si je peux me permettre de te donner un conseil, tu ferais mieux de lui dire rapidement, après tout la Terre sera possiblement détruite en Mars. »

Puis il sortit à son tour, laissant la jeune fille seule dans la pièce. Peut-être qu'elle devrait aller dire à Koro-sensei qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse mais à quoi bon. Il la "shippait", comme il le disait, déjà avec Chiba et rien ne le ferait changer d'avis.

Après quelque temps, elle sortit de la salle pour aller retrouver sa mère qui l'attendait devant la voiture.

« Maman, je peux savoir pourquoi tu as dit que je suis amoureuse ? demanda la rousse au bout d'un moment de silence.

– Je vous ai vu, tu sais. Quand il t'a rassuré. La façon dont tu l'as regardée, dont tu te serrais dans ses bras, toi qui n'a jamais été vraiment dans les affections physiques. Le fait que tu lui parlais librement sans te cacher. C'est ce qui m'a fait réaliser tes sentiments envers lui. »

La jeune fille se sentit rougir encore une fois. Elle voulait dire quelque chose, mais elle ne savait pas quoi dire pour contredire sa mère.

Alors, elle se contente de baisser la tête pour cacher sa gêne, heureusement que personne d'autre n'était là pour la voir.

« Pourquoi tu me l'a jamais dit ? posa soudainement sa mère.

– P-Parce que, je suis pas amoureuse de lui, c'est juste un ami, expliqua Rinka, bien que toujours gênée.

– Ce n'est pas de ça dont je parle, bien que je doute sur tes sentiments. Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu ressentais par rapport à moi. »

La rousse ne put rien dire. Elle n'osait pas avouer qu'elle avait peur de lui parlait.

« Je suis désolée, continua-t-elle, en voyant que sa fille n'allait rien dire, Je voulais juste que tu ais un bon avenir alors j'étais sévère avec toi. Je connais tes capacités, je sais ce que tu peux faire. Mais je t'ai peut-être, à force, surestimé et je m'en excuse. Mais tu aurais dû m'en parler plutôt, je suis ta mère. Et tu dois savoir que tu peux tout me dire.

– Sauf que j'ai un poulpe jaune, pervers qui veut détruire la Terre en mars comme professeur, pensa la rousse puis en elle dit, Tu as raison, j'aurais dû te le dire, mais j'avais peur de te décevoir encore plus.

– Tu ne m'aurais pas déçu. La seule a blâmé, c'est moi pour ne pas avoir compris tes sentiments plutôt, reprit sa mère en garant la voiture dans l'allée de leur maison.

– Mais non ! s'écria la jeune fille, Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, je ne voulais pas que tu le saches. Je te promets que la prochaine fois, je te dirais.

– Merci Rinka-chan, dit sa mère en la prenant dans ses bras, et je vais te laisser un peu plus tranquille avec les notes. »

Finalement, la journée n'était pas si mal, la jeune fille avait pu enfin parler avec sa mère et elle s'est rapprochée d'elle.

« Rinka-chan, tu veux bien me parler un peu plus de ton cher amoureux ? » demanda sa mère avec un sourire moqueur.

La jeune fille rougit fortement, elle avait complètement oublié ce détail. Elle passa donc la soirée a essayé de convaincre sa mère que Chiba n'est qu'un ami et ce malgré la voix qui lui dit que c'est faux.

Cependant, cela fit du bien à la rousse d'être aussi proche de sa mère.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu :), laisser une review pour savoir ce que vous en pensez.


End file.
